


Halloween!

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: The Lives of Azalea and Belle Kent [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Happy halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween for Az and Belle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are about 5 in this so they're walking, talking and floating around! Az is Azalea's nickname.

* * *

* * *

Halloween

 

            “Daddy! I can’t find my cape!” Az said as she floated around her room trying to find her cape. Belle coughed from her bed still getting over the flu bug that had gone around their class earlier in the week. “Did you check your closet?”  Kon asked as he came in with a bowl of soup for Belle. “Yes!” Az was dressed up as Supergirl, Belle’s Robin costume still hung in their closet. “Dad…might know.” Belle replied weakly.

            “Easy Belle…your throat’s still pretty sore.” Kon said gently as he got her to eat her soup. Az floated down onto her bed. “Belle’s gonna be ok right?” She asked worried about her twin. “She’ll be fine.” A voice said from the door. “Huh? Daddy!” Az grinned as Tim walked in holding not her cape but a leather jacket. “It’s too cold for the cape so…I got you a smaller version of your dad’s jacket.” He said with a grin as he held it up to her the S shield looking proud on the back. Az smiled as he put it on her.

            “How do I look?” She asked spinning around, Kon smiled and looked her over “Hmm. Good but…you seem to be missing something.” “What?” Belle giggled and pointed at Az’s ears “The earring! And…the sunglasses!” Tim chuckled “Seems like 90’s Superboy’s back as our little girl.” Az laughed and floated to her jewelry box and got out her gold earrings and went to Tim. “Can you put them in please?” “Alright now hold still.” Tim replied as he took the earrings and put them in her ears. “There. Now remember you have to get candy for Belle too ok?” Az nodded smiling.

            “She doesn’t have too…” Belle said her soup half done. Kon kissed her head and covered her up more once the bowl was set on the bedside table. “But Belle! You’re sick! I gotta get you your share!” Az said her chest puffed out in pride. “Az…you don’t” She cut off coughing as her dad rubbed her back. Tim went over and took Kon’s spot once the fit had subsided. “Kon you get your old sunglasses for Az. I’ll stay with Belle ok?” “Alright. C’mon Az we’ll get a TON of candy!” He said as he picked her up.

            “Yeah! Don’t worry Belle! We’ll get you a TON!” Belle sighed and nodded as they left “Mommy?” “Yes Ma Belle?” Belle coughed and snuggled close to him. “Can we watch a movie?” Tim ran a hand in her hair, “Alright. What do you want to watch?” “The Great…Pumpkin?” Tim chuckled softly and started to wrap her tighter into a burrito. “Ok. To the TV!” He picked her up and headed for his and Kon’s room.

            Hours later Kon and Az came home with two pillow cases full of candy. “Tim? We’re home!” Kon said Az holding onto his neck sleepily. “In here!” came Tim’s reply from their room. Kon headed up the stairs and opened the door to see Tim and Belle on the bed. “Hey. How was trick or treating?” “It was great. We got a lot of candy.” Kon said as he walked in and set Az on the bed and put the candy to the side. “How was your evening?” Tim looked down at Belle who was fast asleep. “Quiet….we watched a lot of old Halloween specials and movies.” Kon sat down by his husband and kissed him softly. “Happy Halloween Tim.” Tim smiled and returned the kiss. “Happy Halloween Kon.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


End file.
